Mirror of Golden Feather
by AlexanderLynAngelic
Summary: Second saga to secrets of angel; when an angel starts acting rather strangely, can the smashers find out whats wrong and save him before time runs out? R & R T for blood and cursing
1. An angel's life

**My freeking god, its the Squel to "Secrets of an Angel," :3 Well the first chapter anyway. I must at first mention this; the idea that will come later on in this chapter and be further mentioned in coming chapters came from reading RoyalFanatic's "The Angel of Sorrow." So make sure you check it out if you haven't already! X3 **

**Alexander: *grumbles from corner* Must I be here? Can't you drag someone else?**

**Not today. Maybe next chapter I will :3 Will you please disclaim?**

**Alexander: Fine if I must. As said in her pervious story, she does not own Super Smash Bros Melee in any shape or form. She does not own the idea of using the item mentioned in this chapter and coming ones. She does own though, myself and the fella to be mentioned in due time. Now since that is over with...**

**Away chapter 1! XD **

Its been 4 months or so after Alexander Angelic had arrived at the Smash Mansion. By now, all the smashers had met the youth and know what Marth, Roy, Zelda, and Peach had told about him to the others. Knowing this, the smashers have a general idea about the angel and what to expect from him. And after seeing the angel's sword skill and hand to hand combat the other smashers, including Boswer and Ganonodorf, were impressed.

The smashers were extremely impressed in general at his calm nature and of how easily he could fight. Even when he was at a disadvantage.

Currently, this certain angel was sitting quiet content in the lounge as the other smashers were around and about do their own things. The youth yawned in content lifting his head to watch the other smashers talk among themselves before he fell back to the couch. Alex shrugged his shoulders, resting back eyes closed. His arms were crossed over his chest, his legs crossed up across the couch which still had room for someone else to sit.

He was rather content listening around him before feeling someone sit next to him and turn on the t.v looking for something to watch. He paid no attention to the soul who sat near him, thinking deeply to himself of current events that happened around the mansion he now currently called home.

Memories of recent events came and went to him, those good others bad. The encounter with the Demi brothers was one of them, and the current battles that he won and lost. He huffed, blowing a strand of hair from his face letting it fall back in place. No surpise he would get a stare from whoever was sitting next to him.

Peace was there for a few moments longer until he heard a resounding hey from someone. The angel could only groan mentally. "Hey, Marth, need to talk to ya about something!" Well that answered the angel's question about who was sitting next to him. Roy swiftly came over to where the two rested. The red head swordsmen landed next to them, sitting on the chair next to the couch.

"Yea, what is it? Must be something odd being you yelled across the room before you even got here." Marth remarked, but a joking tone in his voice. The prince always seemed to toy with the swordsmen in front of him, and gave a chuckle at the red-heads look.

"Hey, not nice!" The youth protested, getting a chuckle again from Marth. "Oh shush! I came here to mention about a rumor around here."

This made Marth to blink and the angel next to him to frown in his mind. "Rumor? About whom?"

"About the angel next to ya. Something about him getting into a brawl with one of the othe other smashers."

At the words, Alex groaned, opening his eyes getting both the swordsmen to stare at him. "And who in gods name told ya that?" He protested, sitting up rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"Peach did. And were you awake this entire thing?"

The angel nodded as Marth threw his arms up in dismay. "Bah! Don't believe that girl. She tells a bunch of lies just to feel the best person here!." Marth remarked as Alex dragged his feet and sat cross-legged looking at the two infront of him.

"Actually" Alex countered, getting the two to stare at him. "I did sorta get into a small brawl with one of the smashers. It was expected though." He remarked shrugging his shoulders. "It was after my battle with Ganon a few hours ago."

"Oh, that one. I heard he was yelling his head off and missed your head by an inch" Roy replied getting a nod from Alex.

"Yeah, he missed. Barely, but missed. Im lucky to still have my wings in tact and not be in the medical wing at the moment with broken bones. Angel wings are rather fragil at that." He remarked shrugging his shoulders as the two swordsmen nodded in reply.

"Alright so thats settled but still, I heard from recent other smashers you been fighting against some wire frames alot lately. Is that true or a bunch of more lies?"

"Its true."

"By gods, Im right!" Roy exclaimed throwing his fist up in the air in triumpant before settling back down in relization. "But why have you been there a lot more now?"

Alex smiled a bit chuckling lightly. "Improving my magic skills. I haven't been able to control it for awhile now so I thought it will be a good move if I do try and improve" He remarked giving the red head a nod in reply. He smiled lightly though getting Roy to think it over in surprise before he shrugged it off finaly. "Beside's I have a battle later on in a few hours from now." He added.

"Against whom?"

"I dunno off hand. Or care actually. As long as I get some sort of fight" The angel smiled softly grinning lightly before he stretching yawning. Seeing the time at the side clock, he stood to his feet. "I'll meet you there alright? I have to check something rather quick." He added suddenly, moving off before Marth and Roy could reply. They only watched the angel vanish down the hallway, heading off in the direction of the dorms.

The angel moved swiftly down the hall nodding toward other smashers as he passed. He kept his eyes focused in front of him as he went off toward the direction of his dorm. Once their he rested his hand on the handle turning it, and found it unlocked. He frowned inward at the thought. He could of swore he locked it before he left..

Resting a hand on the hilt to his blade, he opened it wide glancing around seeing nothing. And hoped there wasn't anything. Sighing softly, he walked forward moving his hand away. He must of not locked it..thats all he could believe. Nothing was out of the oridnary. Expect having an arm wrap around him and a hand on his mouth; his feet yanked off the ground.

"Well well, if it isn't little Alexander, the angel with a another deep secret he never told anyone." A deep cold sinster cold voice filled the angel's ears, making his nerves shiver and twitch.

The youth blinked, glancing over at the figure holding onto him. His eyes widen in shock as he shivered, swallowing under the hand. 'Ganon...? what in the...?' he thought staring at him in shock and surpise.

"A surprised face? I would of thought of something different from you. But then who knows? Or cares for that matter." He paused in his talking, he lightly smirked walking over toward a dark corner of the room. Moving a hand he touch the cloth covering it, glancing at the angel in his hands. "So the question is, who would care if you suddenly vanished for a few long moments, and return a bit different then you perviously was?" Seeing the angel stare, he simply smiled, yanking down the cloth showing an old worn mirror.

The wood was dull color, brown hint with words engraved in golden tints. It seemed ancient, like centeries old and never has been broken. A bunch of words was on the back with a drawing in the middle. It was worn; hard to make out what the words say. But it was obvious that the angel knew what was. And the purpose as he looked deeper into the mirror, seeming to see a figure grinning widely at both of them.

"And now the fun begins"

The words struck Alex's core hard as he struggled vilonetly to get free. Muffled screams escaped his lips as he yelled, wanting help from the other smashers. But it would never come in time. And he knew it wont. He struggled the best he was able to before he winced, getting his head hit on the wall dazing him. Once his eyes were clear, he noticed Ganon had tied a gag around his mouth and was now holding him firm against the mirrors cold surface.

He felt virbrations coming; increasing at each moment and timing. The sound of heavy footsteps on the other side as Alex shivered trying to get free once more. He blinked once as his arms were grabbed by someone else, claws digging into his skin. Hard. He coughed wincing only to blink.

Before he knew it, Alexander was yanked hard and vilonelty into the mirror and into the other side getting a smirk from Ganon.

**Chapter 1 completed. :3**

**Alex: *is shaking* You...didn't just...**

**That I did! Review people! :P**


	2. Helpful sword and magic

**Do to difficulty, Im thinking of having Alex close us at the end and having someone else up here with me. Only because it makes more sense. So, making this happen, I have Roy up here with me and Marth down their with Alex :3 **

**Roy: I feel honored XD**

**Glad to hear that. ^^" Now disclaim and we can get chapter 2 on the way. **

**Roy: As said in pervious pages, and stories, she does not own Super Smash Bros Melee or Brawl in any shape or form, but she does own the idea for what is happening to Alexander in this current story, the Demi brothers and other characters to be mentioned later on. XD **

**Thank you Roy. Onward Chapter 2! **

Unaware of the current mishap happening in the angel's room, the other smashers were awaiting for the angel's arrival for his battle to begin. Currently the smashers were talking among themsevles deciding who will win the upcoming battle and if it will be intertaining enough for themselves. It wasn't long until the two swordsmen arrived where the other smashers were gathering, having a fellow swordsmen come over.

"Hey Link" Marth replied as Roy gave a friendly wave to the elf boy who came near them.

"Hey guys, wasn't Alex with you before?"

"Yeah, he was. He said something about wanting to check something out before coming to his battle. Not entirely sure why; he never told us."

"I see..."

Roy glanced at his two talking before snapping his fingers causing both of them to give him a stare. "Link, prehaps you know. Do you have an idea who Alex is going against?"

"In fact I do. Its actually the mouse Pikachu over there actually." He replied getting Roy to chuckle and Marth to blinked mentally wincing.

"God, hes in a world of hurt. Speaking of which where is that angel!" The red-head remarked getting his compaions to nod in reply.

In reply, the other smashers noticed the same thing. The angel had told Marth and Roy he would return shortly. Its already been 25 minutes and he still hasn't shown up. Along with that, Ganon wasn't around which made a small amount of uneasyness go threw most of them. That could mean trouble definally. The impatience spread throughout the smashers angry remarks coming from those who really wanted to see the fight. This contiued until Master Hand arrived staring around noticing nothing going on.

"Whats going on people?" He questioned, getting the smashers to groan in reply.

"Alexander hasn't showed up for his battle and its in 3 mintues. Have you seen him?" Marth spoke up getting the others to nod.

"I haven't. That's why I sent Crazy after the angel and find out whats taking him so very damn long."

Everyone seemed to groan or mentally groan for that matter. They all knew Crazy was forgetful and could easily trail off to another task. How can Master Hand even trust that guy? Not to mention he was a bit...was werid the right word for it?

Seeing them grumble, Master Hand rolled his eyes. "Come on now, Smashers. Crazy isn't all that bad. You should all know that much and he is not that forgetful as you believe." He remarked.

"Says who?" Falco answered looking at the hand in front of him and a look of annoyance of boredum.

"Says us"

Falco jumped off his feet, landing on the ground with a curse. In reply, the smashers turned toward the direction they heard the voice. Standing there, was Alex, Crazy and Ganon, all three looking well as if nothing happened. Someone called about time which was most likely on of the brutes in the back which only made Alex give a simple shrug and Ganon to yell out a curse.

"It is nice for you to join us, Alex. Your battle will begin momentarlly." Master Hand spoke up causing the angel to simply nod and walk off toward the three swordsmen.

Roy couldn't help but smirk as the angel neared them with a simple calm look on his face. "I thought you were only suppose to check on something. It shouldn't take that freaking long don't ya think?" He remarked his tone teasing.

"Yeah well...kinda had an unexpected guess show up." The angel replied glancing over at Ganon with a glare who answered back with a growl.

The words made Marth frown. "I see. You weren't harmed were you?" He questioned.

The angel thought about it for a few moments letting a small memory go threw him. A small flashback if you want to call it that.

_A resounding thud answered the angels dorm as someone fell on the ground and a curse followed afterwards. The thud belonged to the angel who seemed to be slightly dazed as Ganon watched him from his spot. "Next time, watch it."_

_"What ever do you mean? I wasn't in the way at all! Your the one who fell out of the mirror." _

_"Yeah yea. Thats what I got before. I don't need you to tell me that," The youth protested highly, standing to his feet brushing off the dirt. _

_  
"Huh uh...anyway, telling you know. You have a battle now. Best you be on your way." _

_"Must I worry? Its not going on my records"_

_  
"Touche"_

The youth blinked a moment getting a few stares form the two swordsmen who were looking at him quizzily. "Ney, I'm perfectly fine." he grinned. Turning he walked off away from them toward the teloporters nodding toward the mouse poke'mon standing next to him. 'So this is who he meant' he thought to himself before he shrugged. He gently closed his eyes letting the teloportation take him away toward the battle at hand...or was until he noticed something missing. It made him pause glancing at his side, noticing his blade gone.

"Are we missing something little angel? Something rather important to say the least," Ganon spoke up, his voice cruel and harsh; the normal tone it always was. He ignored the other smashers looks of annoyance and anger simply walking part way over; hand holding on the shealth of the blade. Glancing at it once, he casually threw it over toward the angel who caught it with ease, "You may notice the changes that I have made to it. But they are rather impressive changes, good ones at that. Ones that you will like very much so," he remarked, giving a soft grin himself.

The angel only stared at him still somewhat confused on how the heck he lost the sword in the first place. And how did Ganon grab it when he wasn't looking at that....he rolled his eyes to himself, remembering how he did to say swipe it. Seeing a moment, he took the blade from the shealth noticing the brand new steel blade in his hand. A gentle grin spread across his lips, much like a kid getting a new toy. "Uh, thanks." He muttered seeming unsure to use the word at all.

The blade had took a turn of looks drastically. The once golden hilt was now silver; the blade itself a dark deep blood like color close to pitch black. Instead of golden words of hope, the blade now gave dark grey words of fear and death to come. The blade only had a small amount of light aura lingering around it, now replaced with the dark aura of another kind. Most of the smashers would think that Alexander would be furious, but he was the opposite. He was glad. And didn't mind the changes.

This was only one of the few things that struck the smashers as odd, watching the angel walk off back toward the teloporter to be with the mouse. It was more of a surprise on why Ganon did such a thing in the first place, and at that improving someone's weapon. That and how the blade had changed so different then what it was eariler this day.

It wasnt long from these thoughts left the smashers as they noticed the angel and the poke'mon teloported to their selected area by random.

**Alexander vs. Pickachu - Pokemon Stadium **

The two smashers appeared; both facing eachother on the raised two prepared themselves, Alex shealthing his blade getting a few surprised remarks from the smashers who exclaimed in annoyance at his idea. He ignored it his eyes watching the mouse with interest. When a resounding "go" was said, the angel imeditally snapped out his thoughts prepared.

Pickachu was the first to attack; rushing at the angel in a full tackle assult. The yellow mouse jumped over the gap ramming into the prepared angel his head hitting the youths arms. Sparks were sent off from its cheeks hitting the angels skin who jumped back throwing the mouse off balance and over the edge.

Taking a moment to gather his breath, Alex jumped downwards magic charging up in his hands. White and dark magic crackled and click as "ohs" and "ahs" came from the smashers in shock. Moving swiftly, he was on the ground watching the yellow mouse with annoyance. The angel gave a yell slashing the attack straight at the yellow poke'mon, sending him flying off the arena with no chance to recover.

"I'm impressed" Roy exclaimed watching with eagerness, grinning madly like a child. "Those magic skills are as best as he said they were." He gave a grin smirking. "Sweet!"

Marth only shook his head rolling his eyes as well. He watched the battle carefully only to suddenly wince as he saw Pickachu realease a thundershock and following it with another tackle. Both hitting their mark easily on the angel who was knocked off the arena unable to pull out his wings in time to pull himself up.

A few seconds later, the angel reappeared hands on his knees gasping for startled breath. Growling he moved, avoiding Pickachu's incoming attacks, landing on his hands and pushed himself upwards avoiding Pickachu's other assult. The angel glanced over at the time, seeing it flashing.

He only had a few mintues left.

'Damn, this is putting too much strain. I should of been more carefull of my timing' The angel muttered to himself, his twisted thoughts showing his unstable status. The angel moved, blocking another attack narrowing just getting missed by an incoming thunder bolt. He did a quick check around him hearing the clock ticking away the final seconds. Moving a hand he got another set of magic ready...

And blasted the mouse away out of bounds, a resounding game being said as the clock hit with only ten seconds left.

**Alexander: Finally...End of chapter. XP**

**Marth: Odd...thought she was going to go worse on you. **

**Alex: Dont give her any ideas...wait...too late. She has some *shivers***

**Both: R and R people! Please? **


	3. Did he just?

**Welcome back all if you reading this and here we have chapter three of the squel :3 Hopefully it will get more action in the upcoming chapters. Sadly, this chapter will be a bit short do to my plan of laying the chapters out. ^^"**

**Roy: But that limits the action...**

**So? Would you rather see your friend in misery slower or faster?**

**Roy: O.o**

**Anyway, enough of the shockness. Lets have that disclaimer Roy and then we can get this chapter away. Feel free to introduce our next chapter too! XD**

**Roy: As said in previous short stories by her, she does not own Super Smash Bros Melee in any shape or form. She does own though, Alexander, his past and history, his family and the characters that are from his home town. Now...Away chapter 3 **

The smashers were impressed. More then that. They were shocked. Sure, they seen battle skills by other smashers, they're used to surprises and yet, seeing the angel commit this magic act at all or even think of it. Sure they heard of him possessing magic but not both light and dark magic. That was what really got them confused. It didn't seem possible. Did it?

At that moment, the teloporters flashed as the angel and the poke'mon returned in rather content. The smashers gave both of them nods and shocked looks along with a few stray claps to he winner. Someone in the far back, most likely Link or someone, called out wonderful getting Alex to grin as the poke'mon gave him a nervous stare.

The angel turned toward the mouse looking at his nervous eyes. Softly he knelt next to him and spoke, his tone soft which was quiet a strain if I may add. "Hush, little one. No need to be scared. You did a well good job." He grinned patting the mouse on the head. He smiled at his friendly grin watching it run off toward the others.

The angel softly smiled before he turned walking off toward the two swordsmen not that far away from the scene. He gave a grin as Roy chuckled, clasping a hand frimly on his shoulder. "I take it your impressed?" He questioned the red-head getting a wide grin in reply.

"Impressed? Alex, that was wicked awesome!" He exclaimed causing Marth to roll his eyes and Link to go into a laughing fit. They both received a glare from the youth who in turn glanced at Alex once more. "You must, Must show me how you do it!" He cried, acting much like a child.

"Some other time alright? I just finished a battle after all" Alex chuckled grinning at the three of them.

The four of them chuckled at the thoughts before turning seeing one of the other smashers, Zelda, slipping threw the crowd walking over. She slipped next to them, messing up Link's hair in the process before looking at the angel in front of her. "First off, congrats on your win Alex." She replied as the angel nodded in response, "Secondly, I'm rather confused about something. Something that seemed a bit odd now that I think of it." She replied getting a few confused stares.

"Why so?" Marth questioned as the angel mentally cursed to himself.

The princess thought about this for a few moments, trying to decide how to word this correctly and in the right way. She thought it over carefully, before she sighed. "Alex," She spoke causing the angel to snap back to look at the princess. "The last thing I was aware of was that you told me you didn't use dark magic. You only used white. And yet in the battle you used both. Why so?"

The youth mentally cursed, quiet bad before thinking it over quickly. "I needed to test it out. So I decided it was the best move. That a problem?" He questioned, his voice a bit suddenly cold.

"No but"

"Then there's no problem. So end it there. Just like that. Now, don't mention it again, or you'll have the worse nightmare you ever experienced." He hissed warningly turning and went off down the hallway swiftly, knowing dead well the other five were staring in dismay. And shock.

The shock affected them a bit more until Roy swallowed thinking carefully. "Um, what in the world just happened?" He questioned titling his head to the side rather confused. He glanced at his compaions who thought it over before Marth spoke up.

"I believe we were just brushed off by Alex. It seemed he didn't like the idea of us asking too much about his magic skills."

"But why?"

"Sensitive? Or maybe he just doesn't want to let his secrets of his magic be released before he has another battle."

They discussed it for a few moments longer, the four of them walking down the hall. In due time, Zelda and Link went their separate ways leaving the two swordsmen alone in the hallway.

"You think we should check out why Alexander acted so odd?" Roy questioned, looking outside watching the sun shinning from behind the clouds. He grinned to himself, looking over at Marth as he leaned against the wall near by.

"Might be a good idea. There's nothing else to do anyway. No other battles going on at the moment right?"

"Not that I recall...but where would he be?"

"Why bother asking me?"

The two glared friendly at each other the a few moments until they both turned their heads in unison toward footsteps. Both prepared themselves, only to relax seeing Fox slipping down the hall looking annoyed.

"Whats wrong Fox? Mouse bite your tail or something?" Roy chuckled as Marth rolled his eyes at the bad joke.

"Something like that. Have you seen the kids anywhere?"

"We'll trade you. We tell you where the kids are if you tell us where Alexander went off too." Marth remarked getting Roy to tilt his head to the side.

"Good enough. The last time I saw Alex, he was walking outside with Ganon. Something about training practice..."

"Uh...alright. Thanks Fox. The kids were in the living area the last time we saw them run off to. Might need to hurry and catch them."

"Right." Shortly, Fox nodded, darting down the hallway in the directions the blue-hair swordsmen directed. Once out of sight, both the red head and the blue hair youth stared at each other in surprise.

"Shall we...?"

"We shall"

Nodding toward each other, the two swordsmen rushed down the hall following the directions provided. Only to find something shockingly.

**Alexander: Chapter done...and I can't believe she done that...**

**Marth: It was expected! XD**

**Alexander: Shut up. Review people. **


End file.
